1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for duration sensitive scheduling in a computing environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include physical resources such as computer processors, computer memory, and so on. Modern computing systems can also include virtual resources such as virtual machines that execute on the physical resources of the computing system. Virtual machines are frequently deployed on physical servers in a manner that does not take into account the operations to be performed by the virtual machine, leading to an inefficient use of system resources.